The Key to my past
by LoreleiPalentia
Summary: She had lost something. Her memory. And while she didn't know who or what she was, her mind playing tricks and her body feeling foreign to her, the worst was that she was alone. Or so she thought. Eventual NaLu


**_Hi, so this is my first story on , and my very first fanfiction ! More importantly, I'm french and this is the first time ever I'm writing a story in english... Wow, that is a lot of firsts ! ^^' I wanted to try for a moment now so here I am, but please be gentle with me :3 and I apologize for my language mistakes ! I hope you have a good time reading anyway ^^_**

She was alone. She was alone and she couldn't do a thing about it. Not right now anyway, not when she was freezing outside, covered by barely anything. Curled up against a low wall, near the street, she pushed her blond hair back with a shaky hand. She kept her fingers intertwined in the cold locks for a moment, trying her best to get used to it. Her chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears, she let out a sigh as she dropped her hand back onto the stoned ground. She knew how she looked like, she had seen her reflection on the calm water of the river crossing the Town, as she was trying to push through bunch of people going wild all over the street. Market day ? That must have been it. But she couldn't be so sure, as she did not know the place and she certainly hadn't asked anybody about it. Then she had found this little spot, on the side of the pavement, quiet hidden and shadowed, and there she was, hugging her knees tightly against her barely-covered chest, not daring to move the slightest, afraid of the absolute unknown surrounding her. How did she end up here ? She thought about the answer to this question for what seemed like the millionth time as she glanced at the now empty ward plunged into the darkness of night. She then shut her eyes almost painfully, trying to gather everything she knew. She had opened her eyes at the feeling of a growing pain on the back of her head, and had found herself laid on the sand, alone in the middle of a desert beach, the soft lullaby played by the waves crushing lightly against the shore making her dizzy. She didn't know who she was, what she looked like, where she happened to be, so she had just pushed some questions aside, looked at the sun and decided it was the middle of the afternoon. How could she deduce that was still a wonder to her, but it didn't matter. Lost, she had stumbled toward the little village she had seen not far away, and had not been acknowledged by anybody in there. Right now, as her fingers were about to break with the cold, she wished she had. But now that she was still, and she was thinking back at her situation, as she couldn't remember any of what could have happened before that, it scared her more than any other thing she could think of. How the f*** did she end up here ? She repeated that question to herself, as a tear slipped out and ran down her cheek at her lack of control. She let her head plop against her knees, every drop of salty water that was stocked at the edges of her eyes now rolling freely down her chin. Her heart beat too quickly for her own sake and she found herself fearing something she could not understand. She was in danger, she knew it, or rather, she felt it, but her memory just couldn't keep up with the sensations her body was giving her. So she kept up her crying, shaking wildly with her sobs and chilling for hours. And right when she was calming down, noticing the barely existent ray of morning light reaching the tip of her toes, she felt something warm clasping around her wrist.

"-Are you alright ?"

A man ? No. A young man. Maybe her age ? But how old was she ? According to her image, twenty, more or less ? Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize she had lifted her head and was staring at the rising sun in the distance, until he spoke the same question again. She turned her head slowly toward him and, not replying, stared at the boy sitting on his knees in front of her, a look of pure concern on his tanned face. She kept still, taking in every detail. His sharp onyx eyes were scanning her with worry deep inside them, and some locks of light pink hair fell over his forehead. He was pouting. But as soon as she nodded her head, as a late answer to his question, a wide smile that seemed to be holding all his feelings graced his lips, and she could see two fangs appear. Brushing off the fact that her eyes had lingered more than they should have on his facial features, she continued her inspection. He was wearing an old puffed white shirt tucked in some worn out black pants, his feet bare. Now she was not an expert, but this guy was poorly dressed.

"-Come on."

His low voice startled her out of her staring and she felt his rough but warm hand enveloping hers and tugging her upwards. She had a hard time balancing herself but the boy gently sneak an arm around her shoulder and steadied her body, helping her moving through the now lighten up streets, people beggining their morning routine and stores opening one by one.

"-Are you lost ?" He said, glancing at her with a still worried look while he took in her awful state. Her white dressed was torned apart and stained with dirt, just like her porcelain skin, her golden hair tangled and her feet bared and hurt. What could have happened to her ?

She nodded absentmindedly slowly, looking at her feet, answering another question with still no words.

"-What is your name ?"

This one surprised her, or rather, made her panick. How was she named ? Her eyes began darting all around her, searching an answer. They fell on a stores's sign, and something clicked in her mind. With a shy, weird voice, she forced her words out of her dry throat :

"-Lucy, she said in a robotic way, "Lucy Heartfilia".

**So this is quiet short but I wanted to know what you guys would think of it before continuing... Hope you enjoyed ^^ sorry again for any language mistakes and thanks for reading it :) also I'll be pleased to have some opinions so... Review ? :3**


End file.
